


Break

by anassa_anemou



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Prompt:School, community:fan_flashworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy momment between Touya and Yukito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Completed to the community fan-flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/)at livejournal.

**Title:** Break  
 **Challenge:** School  
 **Fandom:** Sakura Card Captors  
 **Word Count:** 314  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Sumary:** Fluffy momment between Touya and Yukito.

**Break**

Touya loved the time he left class and went with Yukito around the school grounds to find a place to have lunch. Almost never Yukito would have brought food, and when he did it would constitute of beverages or sweet deserts. Touya didn’t mind, he was glad to make the food and he other cooked was glad to share with his friend.

Today they are sharing the food Sakura prepared the other night and he finds himself picking at it as a habit. Yukito listens patiently, swallowing fast and moaning around the food. Touya breaths in and feels his cheek going hot, so he drops back hitting his back to the floor in the hope Yukito doesn’t see.

“Will you go to the festival tomorrow? I was thinking to ask Sakura if she wants to go; she seems to love those things.” Yukito lays back too and their arms touch at the sides giving Touya a goosebumps.

“I think she would like to go, the little monster loves the festival food, but Tomoyo asked her to go in Rika’s slumber party and she will be there the hole weekend.”

Yukito looks thoughtful for a moment and them turns his body to the side, until Touya can feel his eyes looking at him. He doesn’t dare to look, just waits and watches the clouds moving in the sky.

“Would you go with me, Touya? I think it will be fun.” Touya closes his eyes and a little smile appears in his lips.

“Only if you promisse not to eat all the dumplings portion.”

Touya hears Yukito laughing and he thinks it will be a good weekend. Later they will go back to the rest of their classes and he hopes to convince Yukito to go with him to his new job at the candy shop; there is a new cake he thinks Yukito will love.


End file.
